Menerima
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Segalanya telah terungkap. Semua yang tersembunyi telah terlihat. Tapi ia tetap akan menerimanya, selalu. [NagisaxKayano] (ficlet)


**Menerima**

 **Nagisa x Kayano**

 **[Warning: ficlet, alur cepat, typo, OOC.]**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu bukan milik saya**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Shiota Nagisa, pemuda bersurai biru muda. Banyak orang akan mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan—nyatanya tidak, hei, tampang dapat juga menipu bukan?

Ia adalah seorang anak laki-laki usia lima belas tahun yang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP. Wajahnya manis, memang. Perawakannya mirip perempuan, memang. Dan rambut kucir dua itu ... makin membuatnya mirip seperti anak gadis. Terlihat feminim sekali, entahlah.

Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu nyaman dengan rambut panjangnya itu. Namun karena satu dua alasan, ia tidak bisa memotongnya. Rambut ia biarkan memanjang seperti layaknya rambut anak gadis.

 _Tolong, saya itu laki-laki, Ibu.—_ berkali-kali ia mencoba meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia adalah anak lelakinya, takut-takut ibunya masih salah lihat jenis kelaminnya.

Awalnya, Nagisa hanya membiarkan rambutnya diikat ekor kuda. Masih terlihat lebih pas untuk laki-laki—hei, pria rambut gondrong banyak juga, bukan?

Dan semua berubah katika Kayano Kaede datang ke dalam kehidupannya.

Gadis berambut hijau itu adalah seorang murid baru di kelas E. Gadis ceria yang terlihat unik menurut pandangan Nagisa.

Ia datang saat tahun ajaran dimulai. Murid baru yang bisa-bisanya langsung terjun ke kelas E.

Saat itu, Nagisa sedang duduk ditemani buku di meja yang sedang ia baca.

Ia membolak-balik halaman sembari bertopang dagu. Ia datang terlalu pagi, seharusnya ia bisa datang sedikit lebih siang. Karena ia sama sekali tidak berharap terjun ke kelas ini. Kelas E, kelas yang paling dihindari siswa-siswi seantero sekolahnya.

Kemudian seorang gadis datang dan menyapanya pagi itu.

"Hai, selamat pagi. Um ... maaf, siapa namamu?" sesederhana itu. Sapaan selamat pagi dan bertanya nama.

Nagisa menoleh, mengalihkan atensinya menuju gadis itu. "Oh, selamat pagi. Murid baru, ya? Ah, namaku Shiota Nagisa, salam kenal." ia memberi senyum ramah sebagai pemanis.

"U-um, maaf lancang tadi. Oh iya, namaku Kayano Kaede. Aku harap kita dapat berteman!" serunya semangat. Entahlah, ia sudah membuat kesan pertama yang baik dalam perkenalan.

—Dan membuat jantung Nagisa berdegup dengan ritme yang tak karuan.

Tidak, ia tak ingin mati muda. Ia masih mau hidup. Kalaupun ia akan terkena serangan jantung, kenapa? Pola makannya teratur, tidur cukup, dan ia pun tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung sebelumnya.

Orang yang sudah pubertas akan menamainya, _jatuh cinta_. Nagisa belum begitu paham apa itu jatuh cinta. Ia masih kelewat polos dalam hal ini.

"Ah iya, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa rambutmu sepanjang itu?"—bagus, pertanyaan yang sangat bagus. Kayano adalah orang kesekian yang menanyakan soal rambutnya.

Nagisa tertawa kikuk. "A-ahaha, karena beberapa alasan aku tidak bisa memotongnya." ia menjawab seadanya.

"Begitu," Kayano mengangguk.

Ia merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil kuciran rambut berwarna hitam. Ia berjalan mendekati Nagisa.

Dan Kayano begitu saja mengganti model rambut milik Nagisa menjadi dikucir dua.

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Lihat, seperti milikku, kan?" Kayano tersenyum lebar sembari menunjuk rambutnya.

Berawal dari situlah rambut kucir dua Nagisa bermula.

.

.

.

Hari itu, semua kebenaran dari seorang Kayano Kaede pun terungkap.

Pertama, ia adalah seorang aktris—dalam arti harfiahnya, berakting untuk berbohong. Kedua, kehadirannya di sekolah ini hanyalah sebagai sarana balas dendam. Tiga, ia adalah monster.

Itu sebabnya ia menyimpan dendam dan nafsu membunuhnya pun meledak. Ia nyaris berhasil membunuh Koro-sensei dengan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Tentakel yang muncul di lehernya dahulu tercipta karena kebodohan Kayano sendiri. Dan Nagisalah yang menyelamatkannya sebelum segalanya terlambat.

"Maafkan aku, Nagisa. Aku sudah tidak pantas menjadi kawanmu lagi, menjadi teman kalian. Aku adalah ... monster." Kayano menggenggam tangan Nagisa yang saat ini tengah memangkunya.

Ia memalukan. Dikuasai oleh dendam, menjadi pembohong, dan parahnya ia telah menipu banyak orang juga—

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak tadi, Kayano."

—mengecewakan orang yang berharga baginya.

Nagisa menatap langsung manik emas milik Kayano, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik saja. Ya, Nagisa yang telah menyelamatkannya. Nagisa yang telah membuatnya sadar dari segala kebodohannya.

Dan tentu saja Nagisa yang ia cintai.

Kayano merasa bodoh saat mengakui bahwa ia mulai menaruh hati pada pemuda manis itu. Ia ingin tertawa. Entahlah, ia merasa kini sudah tak pantas menatap mata pemuda itu. Ia sudah menyakiti hatinya tadi dengan mengatakan bahwa semuanya selama ini hanyalah sandiwara belaka.

Kayano memilih mengalihkan padangan ketimbang menatap manik biru yang menenangkan itu.

"Tatap aku." Nagisa memintanya untuk membalas tatapannya.

Dengan ragu, ia menatap kembali menuju manik pemuda itu. Hatinya tenang sekaligus sakit, entahlah. Ia hanya terlalu takut pada apa yang akan terjadi setelah segala macam penyamarannya terungkap.

Nagisa menghela nafas. "Dengar, aku tidak masalah dengan segala sisi burukmu itu. Karena ... ya, aku tahu kau itu adalah orang yang baik, sebenarnya." ia tersenyum, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala Kayano.

"Dan kau bukan monster. Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya, Kayano." lanjutnya kembali.

Kayano tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Air matanya tumpah. Segala kalimat jujur tadi membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia tidak menyangka Nagisa bisa kembali menerimanya setelah semua hal yang terjadi.

"T-Terima kasih, Nagisa."

"Ah, dan kau harus tahu, Kayano."

Mimik muka Kayano berubah penasaran. "Eh? Apa?"

Nagisa berdehem sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. "A-aku menyukaimu. Ciuman itu murni karena aku ingin melindungimu, bukan sekedar main-main."

—dan wajah Kayano dan Nagisa sontak memerah sampai ke telinga.

* * *

 **=END=**

* * *

 **A/N: hai saya author yang baru aja ngelayap di fandom ini, yey! /apa/**

 **Um... maaf jika banyak kekurangan dalam fik ini yang mengganggu.**

 **Ah iya, bagi yang tidak begitu paham sama fik ini, bisa dipahamkan dengan baca manganya di chapter 130-132 jadi maaf kalau mengandung spoiler.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, saya akan senang jika Anda bersedia meninggalkan jejak.**

 **Salam, Apr.**


End file.
